But You Weren't A Boy
by doodlelover
Summary: In the past, Sasuke Uchiha had the most beautiful woman there was. Death pulled them apart, but now he has a chance at the life he once had with her. But, there's one problem... She isn't a she anymore. SasuNaru?/NaruSasu?


**Hello! Well, I probably shouldn't be putting up _another_ multi-chap, but this one was just _dying_ to be posted. I really like the idea of it... I'm putting just a small sample of it up to see if you like it. It's small, but it's just the prologue. I still have not decided yet if it's going to be SasuNaru or NaruSasu, it could be both or none at all(meaning no smut DX). But does it matter...? Anyway, tell me if you like it!**

**Warnings: YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. That means genres of homosexual realationships. Don't like? Then please, do not read or tell me about it. :)**

**_Past_ female-Naruto. Only flashbacks are going to have him like this, and they will most definitely be OOC(out of character), but I will try my hardest to make it as IC(in character) as possible, without making him seem like a man--because he _will_ be female during those flashbacks. Sorry, it's for the plot and storyline.**

**Disclaimer: For all you know, I _could_ be Kishimoto, just coming on here to write about my very _male_ girlish fantasies about having my sexy bishies having hot smexy-smex... Nah, just joking. I don't own Naruto, but I swear, some day _I will_! -shot-**

**_Enjoy_  
**

* * *

**_But You Weren't a Boy_**

* * *

Soft yellow hair tickled the underside of his chin. A small laugh bubbled from his chest and got muffled by the ringlets of curls atop the head he loved so dearly. Another laugh of a higher pitch echoed his and wafted away on the sweet smelling Spring air--both people smiled lovingly at each other and the leaves sighed upon the breeze.

A small sentence of endearing was said by both. The blonde giggled more and reached her arms around the brunet's pale neck, bringing him down to kiss him in a very domineering way. He smiled at her when they parted, took one of her tan wrists and brought slender fingers to his lips to kiss each digit tenderly. She scowled and told him not to treat her so--it was embarrassing. He just laughed at her.

They sat in silence after that, both enjoying the quiet mid-Spring atmosphere that was too wet to really be enjoyed by anyone else. They sat under a tree on a hilltop as it drizzled lightly in the open field. Water hit the ground and splashed back up coldly onto their clothes, sinking into the small amount of clothes they wore, making them shiver just slightly. The warmth that they shared was just enough to keep them comfortable, albeit a bit soggy feeling. They stuck to concentrating on the puddles that formed in the mud, not their current state of dress--or undress, if you would.

It wasn't any secret that they had been lovers for a time now. Although they had not yet married, they planned on it and very soon. The blonde was bearing a child, and showing prudently as finger tapped lightly on the bulge protruding. It was her first, but she hoped that it wouldn't be her last. The Uchiha line was one that needed to be carried on, so surely more than one heir needed to be produced for it to prosper like it had before. She would make sure of it herself that the line didn't die.

"_Love..."_ she whispered quietly, addressing her lover. The brunet looked down at her with cheery black eyes--he had never been so happy before in his life, nor had he ever smiled in a way that took the other's breath away.

"_What is it...?"_ he answered in a quieter tone. The serious face of his blonde lover had the smile taken away from his face. His brows furrowed and he pressed his lips together in a thin line. _"Is there something wrong?"_ The urgency in his voice could not be mistaken--it was pure concern that had his tone so stressed.

The blonde smiled and shook her head. _"There's nothing wrong. Don't get so serious; it'll be the death of you if you don't learn to un-bunch your panties once in a while,"_ she laughed wholeheartedly around the words at her joke. The brunet scowled at her.

"_Don't mock me._" He paused for a half second. _"And I do not wear panties._"

The girl patted his cheeks lightly and then sighed, sinking her body back into the strong chest of her lover. _"I know..."_ She grinned. _"...but it wouldn't hurt to loosen the straps of that bra you seem to be wearing too tight as of late--"_

The girl screamed as she was flipped and straddled, pressed into the ground with a glaring man above her. She faltered a moment before she giggled and pried her wrists from the strong grasp that held her, moving her hands to cup a pale face in her palms. Her love made no move to get off and she just giggled louder. He glared harder and spoke through grit teeth, _"I told you not to mock me--"_

She kissed him deeply to stifle the sentence. She pulled away and batted her blue eyes at him, an action that always had him giving into her. _"I was only joking."_

"_You joke too much, woman."_

He swooped down and gave her a kiss that had her seeing stars. This lasted much longer than their other kisses, and when they finally pulled apart--with a light smacking noise--the brunet was flushed while the blonde was smirking wickedly at her man. In a second she was overtop him, bare body glistening in the afternoon sun as the blanket that was covering them slid down her shoulders.

Sometimes, the man would think that the body and mind of a woman didn't suit his love at all. She was so mischievous and full of energy--he rightfully thought that she would be much better suited in a man's body. But he was grateful, for even as she was like this, because she was a woman she was all his. No other man would want such a devious woman, unwilling to be a settled down housewife like all the rest. She was too boisterous to be like that. He would never have her any way; he liked every small thing about her.

He reached up a hand to pat down her unruly blonde curls. She leaned into the touch and re-covered herself with the quilt. A smirk spread across the man's face. "_Bashful?"_

"_Of course not! I just wouldn't want to witness the horror of a man bloody and beaten to death by your hand if he happened to pass by and see me."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Damned right, you jealous bastard."_

The man frowned. _"Don't use such language outdoors, dear."_

The girl frowned right back. _"But you said I could!"_

He shook his head and let his hand fall to caress her cheek softly. _"I said only when there wasn't a hair of a chance that you would be heard. This is a public field; anyone could be lurking where we cannot see."_

The blonde smirked again and leaned down to breathe into her lover's ear. _"Then why did we do the things we did? I don't think swearing in public is any worse than what we did here, in a open field where anyone could see. Is it that you weren't thinking? Or are you just a pervert, dear?"_

"_It's because you're a vixen and no man can ever resist a cunning fox when she's in heat."_

The sentence was like water, flowed right out of his mouth easier and quicker than the apology that followed the brash statement--or the tan hand that smacked his face right after.

The insult that followed her hand was said in a cheerful way, though. _"Bastard!"_

---

Sasuke woke with wide eyes. He did not snap up in bed, he did not scream out in terror, and he did not rush to the bathroom to look at himself in his mirror. No, he just sat there, looking at his ceiling and pondering his dream.

The last ring of the insult exclaimed in his dream rang through his mind.

_Bastard...?_

He traced imaginary pictures on the ceiling as he thought about it, the word not making any sense to him. It took him a full five minutes to realize he had been woken up from his peaceful sleep. _Damn it._

A few minutes of more staring progressed before he kicked his blankets off and headed for his balcony. He slipped on his blue slippers and padded over to fetch his robe before heading toward the cool glass and placing a hand on the handle. The sliding door made no sound as he opened and shut it. The open air of the city's fumes washed through his hair as he stared out at the lights, most of them turned off because it was so late. He shivered and reached toward the chair where his cigarettes laid, thankful that it hadn't rained. The soft glow of his lighter lit his face as he brought it to the stick placed firmly between his lips. Clicking it shut and taking a puff from the insidious cancer stick, he leaned on the wooden balcony. The smog from it clouded his vision as he exhaled, turning around to face away from the blaring lights, he leaning back on the railing and closed his eyes.

_I don't see why I've been trying to quit..._

As soon as the tobacco filled end of the stick was gone he replaced it, hand shaking as he struggled to light it. His mind buzzed pleasantly and he almost groaned in reprieve. Sasuke really had no idea why he ever thought of quitting this; the only thing that gave him any kind of pleasure.

"Sasuke...?" A voice called from the another balcony, the room over.

Sasuke turned his head and lazily looked over. "What, Sakura?"

The girl sighed as soon as she seen the smoke and lighted end of the cigarette. "I thought you were trying to quit..." She reached over the small space between her balcony and his and took the stick from his lips. He growled, but that did not stop her from taking a long drag from it and handing it back with a smile.

"Keep it," he said through grit teeth. He reached for the carton and glared at it. One lonesome tobacco filled wrap was left. As if mocking him, Sakura blew some smoke in his face. "Why're you up, anyway?" he said while plucking it out and lighting it.

"Same reason as you... can't sleep," she yawned. "Though, it's probably for a different reason. Apprehension always leaves me restless, though it never seems to bother you."

"Hn." He looked over after a second, seeing Sakura's green eyes focused on him. He knew what she wanted. "What are you worried about...?" he mumbled.

Sakura smiled and took another lungful of smoke in the same time as he did. "Old friend coming to visit..."

"Wouldn't that be something to be happy about?"

"I am happy... it's just..."

"Just _what_, Sakura?" He couldn't help but be snappy with her. After this, he was sure he could get back to sleep. He didn't have work tomorrow, but he wouldn't be against getting some shuteye, either.

"I haven't seen him in so long," she sighed at last. "I'm so worried it won't be like it was..."

Sasuke looked over. "He?"

Sakura looked up at the sky; it was turning a lighter shade of color. "Yeah..."

Sasuke felt a tug at his gut. For a second, he thought it was just worry for his longtime neighbor and friend, but as he observed the wrench more closely, he realized his own apprehension was setting in. It made him uneasy. He opened his mouth and mumbled around the stub in his mouth, glowing a bright orange.

"Who...?"

Sakura said it softer than him.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue to write this? Want to slap me for ever coming up with something as blasphemous as this? Tell me, dammit! Please? :3**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
